


Where The Phantom Brat gets it, and My Melodic Lullaby.

by KingFranPetty



Series: My Melodic Lullaby [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attraction, Babysitting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Disturbing Themes, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Late at Night, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Past Relationship(s), Pseudo-Incest, Relationship Issues, Relationship(s), Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Stalking, Talking, The Author Regrets Everything, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Funso returns home from work.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: My Melodic Lullaby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642867





	Where The Phantom Brat gets it, and My Melodic Lullaby.

A lady beyond the certain times, a ghost living out of her time, walked the hallways with a candle in her hand. Her pink puffy dress swished something chilly as she passed me. I poke my head out, my eyes are immediately drawn to the black ribbon wrapped around her waist in a big bow. I force myself to look away as I follow her in darkness silently. She takes a gloved hand and opens a door. Those white gloves go all the way up, I try not think about it too much as I follow on. The candle holder is set on the bed side table. It doesn't light up her face beyond her beak, the bonnet she wore hide that. Still the pink birthmark on her bill was just like lipstick on heart shaped lips. Her chest is covered in ruffles, I'm thankful for that when I see those ruffles merely so it's easier to pull my eyes off her chest.

The apron pocket had a swirling pattern of vines with strawberries and roses, the pocket opened to show a dolly. The dog in the bed seemed excited to have her doll found and returned. The apron seemingly had anything that was needed in any event. It serves a purpose unlike the puffy short sleeves and lace and the stitchings of vines with strawberries and roses that I can hardly get my gaze anyway from studying further. The girl that the lady beyond her own death was babysitting, smiled wide as she hugged the doll. The pretty pink lady is so doll like even without seeing under her clothes. Something dark and Petty inside me was hateful to see this child happy. It made the rest of me hurt that I could be so childishly cruel, yet I wanted the lovely lady more than anything and I wished that I could be with her again. 

The little girl was mammalain. I miss being a mammal, I miss being the little girl in the bed. That the pink pretty lady would tell me everything was alright and kiss me goodnight but I was too old for imaginary friends and babysitters. I stood in the darkness, unseen because I don't actually exist in this fictional world. The little girl wore her pink bow even in bed, proof that girly, woman like, feminine, lady done her goal in helping the girl have a mother. Like she did for me once upon a time, before all the fairytales ended and I watch her die. I step backwards into the ink. The door opened somewhere else in the house. He was home. 

On some level I hate everyone who gets to be with my imaginary mother figure, more so to the villains that would hold her hostage. It makes me feel like attempt to make a life a for her without me is a complete and total failure, that I've only hurt the only good thing I ever had. That I'm some sort of monster that has failed her. I wish to save her, but he hasn't done anything... Yet. The mystery man stood tall, dark, and in other people's opinion, Handsome. Frankly speaking because that's my name, I prefer his face cloaked. The motherly figure saw the good in everyone, she didn't see him as a villain like I do. 

The dog man closed the door, The lady bird heard him now. She kissed his child on the forehead as a goodbye and a good night, then dash off with the candle. My nonexistent form follows her on, as always. "You know we have electricity, right Maud?" The costumed man noted. Maud Melody Moo only smiled silently and helped him with his jacket. He sighed. Despite my respect for him, I hate him beyond reason. Still, I can't do much as he is a fictional character. Maud sets the candle on a nearby table and tried to reclose the door. It needed to be closed again sometimes, it would just open again for whatever reason. 

Basil Blackspot walked deeper into his home, speaking on, "How's my Daughter?" The babysitter assured him, "Blotty is in bed waiting for your bedtime stories." This comforted Basil. I floated on, around to between them. I ponder if they can feel my emotions pouring out in moods around me, if they can. They ignore my love and hate. The conversation continued. "You are really lifesaver, Melody. You really don't know how things get at Funso's." Blackspot chuckled as he started to take off his costume. Melody took the pieces of his costume and started to put them away. She explained, "I'm just happy to have a daughter. Especially now..."

The two adults were silent. Only for a minute. Yet I knew it hurt me in my heart, that I couldn't be here to ease the pain. "My daughter can't be your Francis. I appreciate your care but I suggest you don't use my little girl as substitute for your dead." The super villain huffed as he walked into the hallway. The damsel stayed back, mopping the floor where he forget to clean his shoes on the mat, replying, "I apologize but... Well, I do miss her dearly. I'm sure you could understand." The Phantom Blot stood mis walk and agreed, "I do understand... Thank you." He turned around and handed her a letter full of money.

She pocketed it. I know she does it more for the kids then the money. It was just the kind of person Moo was. I also know Maud Melody Moo is better off without me in spite of all it pained me and her. I can only hurt her with my love, after all that happens if one loves their mother model in an unfamily like way. Hopefully I don't remove my own eyes in horror and guilt for this, telling myself that this doesn't count because we aren't DNA. A poor excuse. Maud got a glass of water and walked into the bed room, Basil Blackspot was telling Inky a story. She smiled warmly and put a glass of water on the bedside table. 

My Dearest Maud Melody Moo walked to the front door, putting out the candle before leaving. So I kept on watching her, and tailing her. Knowing I couldn't let her go. Nothing I can do with make these feelings go away, these wrong feelings.

The End. 

I've committed a horrible sin against mankind and god. Melody won't forgive me and most definitely won't love me ever again.


End file.
